


The Faerie Ring

by CassandraCat



Category: The Sisters Grimm - Michael Buckley
Genre: (sort of), Accidental Time Travel, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Time Travel, Alternate Universe - Victorian, F/M, First Kiss, Friends to Lovers, Magic, Misunderstandings, The year 1822, Time Travel, bc that's when they time travel to
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-12 11:00:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29009433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CassandraCat/pseuds/CassandraCat
Summary: Four years after the Everafter War, Sabrina and Puck accidentally get sent back in time to Faerie in the year 1822. While they try to navigate life in the past and figure out how to get back to the present, their long-hidden feelings for each other are brought to the surface.
Relationships: Puck Goodfellow/Sabrina Grimm
Comments: 6
Kudos: 6





	1. Chapter 1

“Don’t you dare drop me!” Sabrina screamed at Puck as they flew through the air at top speed. She was uncomfortably aware of their bodies pressing together, but she shook that thought off. It was Puck! And they were chasing a dangerous criminal who had just stolen some precious artifact from the place in Faerie.

“There!” She yelled, and they dove toward the ground. They landed just in time to see a man’s cloak swish around the corner of the building ahead. Puck set her down.

“Come on, Grim!” he yelled as he took off. She rolled her eyes, and they ran after the cloaked man.

“Go that way!” Puck gestured to a side street, and Sabrina understood the plan. They were going to corner him. After turning the corner, Sabrina was running out of energy. She couldn't keep running at top speed for long. Suddenly, Sabrina came face to face with the cloaked man. He looked surprised for a moment, then grinned.

“I should have known!” He laughed, and looked back at Puck, who was just catching up to them. “He’d never leave you behind!” Sabrina scowled. Puck wouldn’t think twice about leaving her in the middle of the street or even dropping her in a swamp! Sure, he had grown up a lot after the Everafter War. He had spent three years traveling with Uncle Jake, but a year ago he had come back and decided to stay with the Grimms. He and Sabrina had settled right back into their routine of pranking, screaming, and arguing. 

But that was fine. It’s not like she cared about a stuck up, stupid, ugly Faerie prince. Except.. Well, he wasn’t ugly anymore. He had grown up. He was a sixteen year old teenager, like her. And Sabrina still hadn't forgotten about her little crush on him from when she was twelve. But she had been TWELVE. That had been years ago. Why was she thinking about this now!?

Suddenly, Sabrina realized she had been staring at Puck, who had silently flown up behind the cloaked man. He raised an eyebrow. Shit. She looked away, back at the cloaked man, who was watching them with an all-knowing smile.

“Oh, young love!” He proclaimed. “How romantic!” Sabrina and Puck both glared at him, and the smile snapped off his face.

“So you’ll be wanting that ring back, I presume?” Sabrina was startled. He was going to make it that easy?

“Yes,” Puck said. “We want it back, and we'll take it if you won’t give it to us!”

“Well then,” The man started. “I guess you’ll have to go find it!” He brought a small, tarnished brass ring out of his jacket pocket and held it up. Puck was about to lunge for it, but he collapsed.

“Puck!” Sabrina yelled, running over to him. But before she could figure out what had happened, her vision went black and she felt herself fall before going weightless.

  
\-------------  
  
  


“Where… from?”

“Just… appeared… nowhere…”

“Girl...Clothes…”

“Prince Robin…?”

Sabrina woke to snatches of conversation. The only thing she was aware of was the intense pain in her skull. She groaned and rolled over, clutching her head. She had the worst headache of her life. Suddenly, the voices stopped. She opened her eyes, and saw Puck’s still form lying next to her.

“Puck!” She yelled. What had just happened? She tried to remember. The cloaked man! Where was he! She looked around and realized with a start that she didn’t recognize the street they were in. It looked vaguely familiar, but she couldn’t place it. She didn’t recognize the people around them either. They were staring at her and Puck with wide eyes and whispering to each other.

“Puck!” She said again, shaking him. “Wake up! Come on!” His eyes fluttered, and he groaned and clutched his head, just as she had done a few minutes before.

“Puck,” She said urgently. “What do you remember? Do you know how we got here?”

“We were chasing the cloaked man… And I passed out?” He asked.

“Yeah,” answered Sabrina. “And I ran over to you, but then I passed out too.” Puck was about to say something back, but one of the people around them started to talk.

“Excuse me?” A woman wearing a long, old fashioned looking dress took a step toward them. “Are you Prince Robin?” Puck flinched at the name, but replied.

“Yes. Where are we?”

“You're a few blocks from the palace, your highness.” All the townsfolk around them immediately bent into curtseys and bows, and Sabrina gaped. Puck, being treated like royalty? He was royalty, but he sure didn’t act like it. Sabrina often forgot that he was actually the crown Prince of Faerie.

“Take us to the palace at once!” Puck commanded, and Sabrina elbowed him.

“Don’t be rude! They’re trying to help us!” Puck grinned at her.

“But I’m the prince! So I get to order people around! We have to see my mother. She might know what just happened to us.”

Then Sabrina noticed all the weird looks she was getting from the townspeople. She looked down at herself, and realised they were looking at her clothes. She was just wearing ripped jeans and a cropped t-shirt. What was wrong with that? But then she looked back at the people surrounding them. Women with floor length, puff-sleeved dresses. Men with suspenders, vests, and small, weird-looking ties. Cravats, she thought they were called. With a sinking heart, Sabrina looked to Puck.

“Puck…” she started, and he looked over immediately, hearing the panic in her voice. “I think… I think we’re in the past.” Confusion bloomed on Pucks face as he looked around. 

“How is that possible?”

“I don’t know!” Sabrina exclaimed. “But look around. Look at their clothes!” Puck, almost as if noticing the other people for the first time, looked around. He seemed to come to the same conclusion as Sabrina. The strange clothes, the familiar yet different streets.

“What year is it?” Sabrina asked a woman standing near her. She looked surprised at the question, or maybe that Sabrina was speaking to her, but still answered.

“It’s 1822 in the human world.” Sabrina and Puck stared at each other. How had this happened?! They needed to go back!

“The ring!” they said at the same time. Queen Titania had not told them what it was that was stolen, only that it was a magical artifact and they needed to get it back. The Grimms had been visiting Faerie with Puck, and he and Sabrina had been the only ones around when the alarms had sounded. It had taken too long to organise the palace guards, so everyone was supposed to catch up to Puck and Sabrina while they went first.

“Do you think they’re okay?” Sabrina was the first to voice their thoughts. “The others were supposed to be right behind us, do you think he got them too? What if Daphne and Red are here!” Her voice was getting hysterical. “How do we get back?! How do we tell them where we are?! What if--” Puck cut her off, and put his hands on her shoulders. Her breath caught as he looked into her eyes. His were so green..

“Look at me. We will get back. And we will find out if anyone else is here. Remember, most magical artifacts like that have a limit, and he blasted us both back in time pretty far. He probably can’t do that to anyone else, anytime soon.” Sabrina gulped, already regretting her outburst. She knew he was right, not that she would admit it.

“How do you know that much about magical artifacts, Faerie boy?” She fake-gasped. “Are you a magic nerd?” Puck looked at her indignantly.

“Of course not! The Trickster King is not a  _ nerd _ . I just spent three years traveling with Jake!” Sabrina ignored him.

“Did you _read_ _books_ about magic? Is that what you spent three years doing?”

“My allergies!” Puck cried. “You forget my allergies! I would never get within ten feet of a book, magic or otherwise!” Sabrina gave him a disbelieving look, and he made a face at her.

Puck stood up abruptly, pulling Sabrina up too after grabbing her hand, and she remembered that they were surrounded by people.

“To the palace!” He demanded, and people scurried to lead them. Before they had gotten far, a woman ran up to Sabrina, holding out a long jacket.

“Here, put this on, to… cover up.” Sabrina looked at her, confused.

“Why?”

“Well… to… to..” The woman stuttered. She didn’t know what to make of this confident young woman wearing half a shirt and tight trousers while walking around with the prince. Sabrina looked over and saw Puck next to her silently laughing.

“Shut up!” She said, elbowing him in the ribs. “What’s so funny?” Puck grinned at her, and replied.

“It’s just… The 1800s. To them, it’s scandalous that you're wearing pants in the first place. And your pants are tight  _ and _ you have your stomach out. That’s as good as underwear to them!” Puck broke down laughing again.

“Puck!” Sabrina groaned as she accepted the jacket from the woman. “It doesn't look like I’m only wearing underwear!” Puck raised an eyebrow suggestively, and Sabrina looked away, blushing. The woman had looked scandalized at the blatant mention of underwear and scurried away.

“Oops,” Sabrina mumbled under her breath. “Looks like I’m being  _inappropriate_.” Looking around at the long, modest dresses, Sabrina realized Puck was probably right. But again, she wasn’t going to admit that to him! She cleared her throat, and looked back to Puck. She realized he was looking at her with a small smile on his face. As soon as he noticed her looking at him, it cleared.

“Sooooo,” Sabrina started. “What are we going to say to your mom?”

“Well,” said Puck. “I guess we just explain what happened. And see if she knows how to get us back.” Suddenly, Sabrina had a crazy idea.

“What if you’re here?” She whispered urgently. “If we came back in time, you should be here too!” Puck shook his head.

“I shouldn’t be here. In 1822, I was still avoiding all my duties as prince. I had left Faerie for about ten years. We shouldn’t see me. And anyway, wouldn’t you love it if there were more of me?” He gave her a flirtatious grin and wink, and Sabrina looked away. Why did he have to be so infuriating?

“So that’s it? We ask your mom for help, and she believes us?” Puck considered.

“Well... I wouldn’t believe us.” He thought for a moment. “So I guess I’ll just pretend to be my past self, and make up a story for why you’re with me. Then we can figure out what to do, after we’re settled in the palace.” Sabrina was suspicious. She knew how it usually turned out when Puck made up stories, but she didn’t really have a choice. She had realised that past Titania didn’t know who she was, and had no reason to help her. All she could do was hope Puck knew what he was doing.

After only a few blocks, the palace rose up in front of them. Sabrina gasped. She had thought the present day palace was beautiful, but this was on a whole new level.

The ivory towers all gleamed in the sunlight as they reached for the sky. The walls were covered in vines blooming with hundreds of delicate flowers. The gates were made of freshly polished wood, and carved with intricate, swirling patterns of trees and flowers. It was the most beautiful building she had ever seen. She looked over to Puck to see if he was in as much awe as she was. But, she was surprised to see he was glaring at the palace.

“Puck?” She asked, and his face cleared. “Why are you glaring at the palace? It’s so beautiful!” His face darkened again.

“Most of it’s a glamour. And anyway, it’s less of a palace and more of a prison.” Sabrina didn’t know what he meant, but then she remembered the brief time they had spent together in Faerie about four years ago. 

Puck had been injured by the Jaberwock, and the only way to save him had been to bring him to Faerie. When they were there, Sabrina had learned all about how his parents, especially his father, King Oberon, had treated him. His dad had even banished him from Faerie! That was why he had gone to Ferryport Landing in the first place! But, soon after the Grimms had arrived in Faerie with Puck, King Oberon had been poisoned and killed. Sabrina’s eyes widened. Oberon! If they were in the past, then he would still be alive!

Sabrina turned to Puck so that she could tell him what she had realized, but it was too late. They had already passed through the palace gates and were entering the throne room. So, Sabrina did the only thing she could think of to give Puck any warning. 

Sabrina kicked Puck hard in the ankle, and they both went sprawling over each other. Sabrina’s coat flew half open as she landed halfway on top of Puck.

“Grimm!” He whispered angrily. “What was that-” she put a finger to her lips.

“Oberon will be here,” She whispered, and his face whitened. That was when they heard a booming voice coming from the other side of the room.

“What is the meaning of this?” King Oberon yelled from his throne. They silently scrambled to brush themselves off and stood to face him. Sabrina glanced at the doors behind them and saw they were alone. None of the townspeople had followed them into the throne room.

“Puck?” The queen exclaimed as she saw her son’s face. “Puck!” Queen Titania jumped off her throne and ran over to envelope Puck in an embrace. “We haven’t seen you in ten years! And you’ve aged?” She looked over at Sabrina, suspicion etched in her face. “Why?” Sabrina mentally face palmed. Why had she forgotten about Puck’s aging? Now that she thought about it, she didn’t actually know why Puck had decided to age, but in the 1800s he had definitely been a twelve year old prankster. Not a sixteen year old hottie.

Sabrina’s face immediately reddened at the thought of Puck being hot, but Titainia seemed to think that Sabrina was blushing because of her words. Her eyes widened.

“Who is she?” She demanded. “Is she the reason you’ve been gone all these years? Did you marry her?” She grabbed Sabrina’s hand, presumably looking for a ring. Sabrina immediately snatched her hand away.

“Of course not!” She yelled indignantly. ‘Why would I marry him?” Titania looked her up and down.

“Why would he marry you?” She walked around Sabrina, and seemed to realize she wasn't wearing that much, at least by 1800s standards. “My son would never stoop so low as to marry a prostitute…'' For a moment, Sabrina was speechless. Titania thought she was a prostitute?!

“Now listen right here-” Sabrina started, but Puck stepped in front of her before she could start cursing out his mother.

“Sabrina is not a prostitute. We are not married. She is my  _ friend _ , and she will be treated as such.” Puck commanded. Sabrina was stunned at the cold fury in his voice. Why was he so angry? Titania paused to look at her son, really look at him, and she seemed surprised at what she saw there. So, she gave Sabrina one last searching glance and walked back up to her throne, next to which Oberon was waiting.

Puck turned his eyes to his father’s cold gaze, and took a deep breath.

“Father,” He started. “We’re here to beg for your hospitality. I know that I left without any explanation a few years ago. I’m sorry and I deeply regret it.” He took a breath. Sabrina had never heard Puck apologize before, but she knew him well enough to tell he was not being sincere. She could see through his armour, and could tell that he was terrified to be facing his father.

“We don’t have anywhere else to go. And we don’t have to stay for long. Just for a few nights.” He turned his imploring eyes up to his father, and Oberon… Oberon laughed. Sabrina and Puck exchanged a glance. She could see the fear and confusion in Puck’s eyes. He knew how to act around an angry Oberon, but a laughing one? He had no clue.

“Son, you have become such a good actor. Shakespeare would have been proud!” Puck stood there, silent. Oberon took his silence for guilt.

“I am the King of Faerie, Robin! I know lies when I hear them! Even though you have lied to me, I am happy to see that you have returned and decided to grow up.” Puck looked up at him, incredulous. Not once in his thousands of years of existence had his father been happy to see him.

“So we can stay?” Puck asked hesitantly.

“Under a few conditions,” Oberon answered. “One: You have to see to your princely duties and learn the ways of ruling Faerie. Two: you must attend a ball. And three,” Oberon gestured to Sabrina. “The two of you must stay in different rooms!”

“We’re not married!” Sabrina and Puck yelled at the same time. Titania smiled. She could see the feelings they had for each other as easily if it had been written on their faces. And even though she knew nothing of this girl, and greatly disapproved of her attire, she couldn’t be half bad if her son was so protective of her.

“I agree to your conditions,” Puck announced. “Now where will we be staying?” Titania called a maid to bring Sabrina to a room in the guest wing, and Oberon said that Puck had to attend a royal meeting immediately.

The last look Sabrina got at Puck before she was whisked away was his emotionless face staring at his father, so far from the Trickster King that Sabrina knew.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sabrina and Puck go to a ball.

A few hours later, Sabrina was sure of one thing: she did NOT like the 1800s. First of all, she had been forced to take a bath. She knew that she was disgusting, but she hated baths. She never took them. And, the maids had undressed her like she was five years old! The bath had also been full of rose petals and flowery smelling oils. Ugh!

After she had gotten out of the bath, there was the matter of clothing. After having already stripped her down for the bath, the maids had dressed her like a doll. First there was what they called a shift, which looked like a small, thin dress or nightgown. Next there was a petticoat, which was basically a huge, fluffy, floor-length skirt. Now, she was standing, waiting for the maids to fetch the piece of clothing Sabrina had been dreading. A corset.

She had known that she couldn’t object to the ridiculous clothes if she wanted to fit in in the 1800s, but there were a few lines she had drawn. She had insisted on keeping her panties on under her layers of skirts, and the corset was her other objection.

Basically, a corset was a small, tight torture device that laced up around her waist. It made her waist smaller, and also acted kind of like a push up bra. Even though she hadn’t wanted to wear it, she had been forced into it by the maids. They had been appalled when she had asked not to wear one, and they had told her that she wouldn’t look right without it.

As soon as they had started yanking on the laces, she knew she should have argued more. She could barely breathe!

“Take it off,” she wheezed, but the maids had only chuckled at her and pulled it a little tighter. 

Finally, after her many layers of undergarments had been properly adjusted, a pale pink, lacy, ruffled dress was slipped over her head. Sabrina fingered the low neckline disapprovingly.

“Is this really necessary? Can I wear a different dress?” She asked. She had seen the dresses that the other women were wearing, and most of them were much less fancy looking than this one.

“Oh, but Miss!” One of the maids exclaimed. “The Queen picked out this dress just for you!” Sabrina glared down at her feet. Of course Titania would want her to look ridiculous. 

Sabrina was about to walk in front of the large mirror at the front of the room when one of the maids grabbed her arm and sat her down at the vanity.

“We’re not done yet! We still have to do your hair and makeup!” Sabrina sighed. They had been in her room for almost two hours, and all she really wanted was to go talk to Puck.

Half an hour later, they still weren't done. However, her hair had been pulled and her face had been pinched to its limit. Finally, Sabrina stood up.

“I’m done with this! You’ve been making me over for more than two hours!”

“We’re almost done, Miss!” One of the maids exclaimed. “We just have to finish your hair, and then you’ll be presentable for Prince Robin.” Sabrina was startled. What did they mean, for Puck?

“Wait! Is there something going on that I’m not aware of?” The maids tittered.

“Other than the ball, no.”

“A ball?! What?” Sabrina yelled.

“Yes, it was part of the deal King Oberon made with Prince Robin. You were there.”

“That’s tonight? Why do I have to go?” Sabrina was confused.

“Because you’re going with Prince Robin!” WHAT? She was going to a ball with PUCK? But before she could object, there was a knock on the door.

“We’re coming, we’re coming!” The maids called, and one of them quickly shoved a pair of delicate heeled boots onto Sabrina’s feet as they rushed her out the door.

As soon as they had left the room, Sabrina froze. Standing outside of her door was Puck, and he was staring at her with wide eyes.

“Pu- Prince Robin? Why are you…?” Suddenly, Puck seemed to remember who they were and what they were doing. He smirked at her, and offered his arm.

“Ready for the ball, Miss Grim?” Silent, she took his arm and they walked off. As soon as they were out of sight of the maids, she turned on him.

“What was THAT? Why are we going to a ball together? Why did your mother make me wear this ridiculous dress? And WHY were you just staring at me when I walked out the door?” She took a breath, but before she could keep going Puck cut her off.

“Sabrina,” He said, looking into her eyes for the second time that day. “I don’t know how to tell you this, but- well, I’ll get to that in a second. But first, why are you wearing makeup?” Sabrina didn’t know why he cared, but decided it wasn’t the time for sarcasm.

“I just went with what the maids did. Even the corset.” She shuddered. “I can barely breathe right now, you know. Or move. And they took most of my original clothes!” She noticed that Puck’s gaze had dipped to the low cut of her dress.

“Puck!” She yelled, putting a hand to her chest. “Eyes up here!” He looked embarrassed, and his cheeks reddened a little.

“You look good,” He said softly, and smiled a little. Sabrina was annoyed. Why was he flirting with her right now? Did he think she just didn’t care? This was not the time!

“No I don’t look good! I’m just really uncomfortable, and I feel ridiculous! Anyway, what were you going to say? Before you asked me about my makeup?” Puck grimaced.

“Well… I may have told my parents that we’re… um…”

“Spit it out!” Sabrina said impatiently.

“Courting,” He finished. Sabrina stared at him in disbelief.

“WHAT? Like old-fashioned DATING?!” And then her hands were swinging towards his face. But he was much faster than her and grabbed both wrists before she could hit him and pulled them to his chest.

“Sabrina I had no choice! They both had no idea why I would be traveling with a random girl, and I needed a good excuse! I had to come up with something fast, okay?”

“If we had actually  _ talked _ about this and  _ planned _ before coming here you wouldn’t have had to tell them that!” She got ready to bring her knee up in between his legs, but then remembered the layers and layers of fabric slowing her movements. But, Puck was already expecting her attack and had her pinned against the wall in an instant.

“Puck!” She yelled. “Get off me!”

“Sabrina.” He was too calm. Why was he so calm? There was no hint of the usual trickster grin on his face as he faced her. Sabrina squirmed, trying to get away. She was too close to him! His eyes were too close! His lips were too close! His body was too close! Granted, she couldn’t really feel anything through the petticoats and corset, but still!

“Sabrina, calm down. We just have to pretend, okay? As soon as the ball finishes, we can start searching for the ring. We’ll be out of here before you know it, and we can forget any of this ever happened. Okay?” Sabrina stared at him. Puck? Being this rational while she threw a tantrum like a little kid? What was happening here? All at once, she deflated.

“Fine. We just have to get back as soon as possible. But what about your promises to your father? Will you be okay?”

“I’ll be fine,” He sighed. “And I won’t have to deal with him for long, since we’ll be back in the present in a few days.”

“Okay, I guess.” They stood there for a moment, looking at each other.

“Ummm… shouldn't we be headed to the ball?” Sabrina asked, realizing that she was still pinned against the wall by Puck’s body.

“Yeah,” He said softly. “Yeah we should.” But he didn’t move, he just stared at her.

“Puck?” He jumped a little.

“Sorry, let’s go!” And he grabbed her arm and put it on his, hurting down the hall without looking at her.

After only a few hallways and turns, Sabrina was hopelessly lost. She probably couldn’t have gotten back to her room even if she had a map. But Puck knew where they were going. She guessed that made sense, as he had lived in this palace for hundreds, if not thousands of years. A few minutes later, they found Oberon and Titania standing in front of a large pair of doors.

“No chaperone, I see,” commented Titania as they walked up. Sabrina’s cheeks reddened against her will, but Puck was stone faced.

“When are we going in?” He asked his mother.

“Soon. Oberon and I will go in first. Wait for us to be announced, and then the two of you can come in after us.” She leaned over to Puck.

“Don’t try anything while we’re gone. And remember to dance.” Puck had no visible reaction.

“Mother, what do you think we’re going to do? Actually, don’t answer that. But anyway, of course we will dance.” Titania chuckled, then narrowed her eyes at Sabrina.

“Sabrina dear, do you know how to dance?” Sabrina was torn. Did she lie and make herself look better, or did she tell the truth and get looked down upon even more by Titaina.

“Well, I-” Luckily, Puck cut her off before she could say anything.

“Of course she can dance.” And that was the end of it.

Soon, Titania and Oberon had left them alone in the hallway. Sabrina could hear the sound of the music and festivities going on in the ballroom being paused as the King and Queen were announced. Suddenly, her stomach turned over.

“Puck, I’m scared.” She said. He looked over at her, a little surprise flickering in his eyes. “I can’t dance. I don’t know what to say or do to fit in here. I know that this is the literal 1800s, but I don't want to make a fool of myself.” To her dismay, Sabrina felt tears prick the backs of her eyes. Puck noticed too, and immediately stepped over and hugged her. Sabrina immediately froze she was so surprised. She couldn’t remember the last time Puck had hugged her, and she decided to hug him back.

“‘Brina,” He said into her hair. “You’ll do great. And anyway, you won’t actually have to do much. The dances are led by the guys, so all you have to do is what I do. You don’t have to say much to anyone either if you don’t want to, ‘kay? Just follow my lead.” He leaned down and kissed the top of her head, and Sabrina was speechless. She was suddenly struck by how much taller he was than her now, and how much he had matured since they were kids. Even in the last day! Now that they were actually stuck in this horrible situation, he was the opposite of how he had been when they were twelve. Well, when she was twelve. She didn’t know how old he actually was!

“Puck,” she started, but before she could say anything more the doors in front of them banged open. The announcer who came out cleared his throat, and Sabrina pulled away from Puck, looking down. Why was she embarrassed? It's not like they had been kissing or something! Wait, her and Puck, kissing? At that thought, her blush came back full force.

“They are ready for you, your highness,” The announcer said to Puck with a bow. Puck nodded, and the two of them followed the announcer into the ballroom.

The announcer blew on an instrument that looked kind of like a trumpet, but seemed to be faerie made because the sound that came out sounded like tinkling bells.

“Presenting, His Highness Prince Robin of Faerie, escorting Lady Sabrina Grimm!” Everyone in the ball room looked up at them, and Sabrina’s face went white. Her hand clenched on Puck’s arm. But then she set her jaw. She could do this! She had battled the Jabberwock, survived a giant, and led a war of Everafters. She was Sabrina Grimm! She was NOT going to let a simple ball intimidate her this much.

Slowly, Sabrina and Puck walked down the stairs together.  _ Just don’t trip, whatever you do, don’t trip! _ Sabrina thought to herself. In literally every movie  _ ever _ with a ball in it, the main character tripped down the stairs when she went to her first ball. That was  _ not _ going to be her.

Sabrina let out a sigh of relief when they had made it to the ballroom floor and melted into the crowd. Not as many eyes were on them, and Sabrina was no longer in any danger of tripping.

“See, that wasn’t too hard,” Puck whispered to her. “Now we just have to get through the torture of dancing.” Sabrina smiled back, but before she could reply a group of teenage girls rushed up to them. Sabrina wrinkled her nose in distaste. They were all wearing low cut, sparkly dresses with wide skirts that gave off the impression of slutty, puffed-up chickens. Sabrina almost giggled at the thought, but then saw their faces.

Each of the four girls was either glaring daggers at her or flirtatiously smiling at Puck.

“Good evening, Prince Robin.” They all curtsied at him, ignoring Sabrina.

“Good evening, ladies.” Puck took each of their hands in his and quickly kissed it. Sabrina was disgusted. Did he actually like these girls? Did he know them? Did he remember that  _ Sabrina _ was his date? Then Sabrina realized what she was thinking. She was jealous of those girls. She had no right to be jealous! She and Puck weren’t even dating for real! Puck could flirt with whomever he wanted to.

Suddenly, Sabrina realized that the girls had turned on her. Oh no. she knew what was coming. Apparently 1800s girls got into catfights too.

“So, where are you from?” asked the girl who appeared to be the leader. She was wearing a pale lavender dress with more ruffles than anyone else in the room. Even more Titaina.

Sabrina was saved from answering by Puck.

“Lady Grimm is from overseas. I met her during my travels.” He looked over at her adoringly, and Sabrina was confused.  _ He must be acting in front of the girls _ , she realized.

“What country?” Asked a girl who looked like she might be the lavender girl’s sister.

“Er… France,” Puck answered. Sabrina immediately tried to kick him, but was foiled by her skirts. Instead, she just wobbled a bit in her heeled boots, grabbing Puck’s arm for balance. But France? She didn’t speak french!

“Ooo, can you speak french to us?” One of the other girls immediately asked. She looked excited, and a little jealous. Sabrina wondered why the girl was jealous of her supposed ability to speak french. Maybe Princes were supposed to like girls who speak other languages?

“Yeah.” Sabrina regretted the words\ as soon as it came out of her mouth. “Umm… What do you want me to say?”

“Anything!” The girl replied. Sabrina looked to Puck for help, but she could see he was barely keeping himself together. He was ready to burst out laughing. Sabrina sent him a glare, then turned back to the girls.

“Bonjour. Robe regarder merde.” she had taken a year of French in middle school, but she could barely remember anything.

“What does that mean?”

“Hello, this is a nice party.” At that, the girls all turned towards each other and tried to say it. Sabrina could barely hold in a laugh. What she had said didn’t even make sense. She had said ‘Hello. Dress to look shit’, being the closest thing to an insult she could think of using her limited french knowledge. She turned to Puck, and saw that he looked a little impressed. He leaned over.

“Now  _ that _ is the type of skill you can only learn from the Trickster King himself!” Sabrina was about to shove him, then realized that probably wouldn’t be considered proper. Especially considering that he was the prince, and her supposed date.

“You speak french?” He avoided her eyes.

“Yeah.”

“Then why didn’t you help me?”

“I thought it would be funny!” Sabrina was about to insult him, but realized that the girls were looking at them again.

“We should probably dance now, right?” Sabrina asked instead. They had been talking to the girls for a while.

“Right,” He confirmed, and led her to the dance floor.

Two dances later, Sabrina had to admit that the dancing was kind of fun. She loved the way that her huge, uncomfortable skirt flew around her and how the couples moved perfectly around each other, all knowing exactly where to go and step. After the first dance she had pretty much figured out what she had to do. As Puck had told her earlier, it wasn’t hard. All she had to do was follow his lead.

Three dances after that, they were both pretty tired, so Puck led her to a table full of small snacks. All the food probably had fancy names, but Sabrina didn’t know them. There, Puck talked to some people about his so-called ‘travels’. 

Traveling was the excuse given for why Puck had been gone for years. Sabrina didn’t think it made that much sense, but the people in the ballroom seemed to believe it. She guessed that Titania and Oberon didn’t want people knowing that their eldest son had literally run away from home for years.

After Puck had excused them from the conversation, Sabrina took his arm again and they quickly ducked out into a hallway for some privacy.

“How are you holding up?” He asked her. Sabrina was surprised at the question, but still answered.

“I’m good. I honestly kind of liked dancing.” She looked up at him. “How are you?” After looking more closely at him, Sabrina noticed the stress around his eyes, and the grimace hidden behind his smile.

“You don’t look that great.”

“Thanks for that, Grimm,” He retorted.

“You're welcome!” he rolled his eyes. “But seriously, are you okay?” Puck sighed.

“I just never thought I’d have to do all of this again.” He gestured to the corner, around which was the closed door leading to the ballroom. “In the present, Mustardseed is doing most of it for me. And as for my father being back… Well, I thought I would never have to see him again.” 

Suddenly, Puck’s eyes widened. A second later, Sabrina heard what he had. Giggling. It sounded like the four girls they had talked to earlier. Sabrina looked back at him. It would look bad to be caught in a dark hallway by themselves in the present. In the 1800s, it would look even worse.

Wordlessly, Puck grabbed her arm and pulled her through a door, trying to shut it. But, it had caught on the ridiculously long hem of her dress.

“My dress!” She urgently whispered, trying to bend down and unhook it. But she couldn’t even bend down all the way thanks to her stupid, tight corset!

“I can’t reach!” She gasped. Puck understood, and bent over her to pull on the edge of the dress. Sabrina was uncomfortably aware of the wall of the room pressing into her back, and Puck crouching down not two inches in front of her. Finally, the dress came loose and Puck toppled backwards. Right into Sabrina.

It was in that moment that Sabrina realized what type of room they were in. A closet. And Puck had just fallen right on top of her.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The brothers have a nice long conversation, and Sabrina and Puck work some things out.

“Puck!” Sabrina yelled at him. Every inch of their bodies were pressed together, and Puck had gotten tangled in her skirt. “Get off!”

“I’m trying!” he groaned. “This thing has too many layers! And I can’t see a thing!” Suddenly, he yanked on the wrong piece of the dress and they both fell forward, this time Sabrina landing on top of Puck in the middle of the floor. Something else went clattering to the ground, and they both froze.

The voices outside had gone quiet.

“No no no no no, what are we going to do? Someone’s going to come in here! Move move move!” Sabrina shoved Puck, and he was finally able to roll off of her. When they had fallen, he had become untangled from her dress.

“Get up!” Sabrina whisper-shouted, and not a second after she had dragged him up the door swung open. Standing before then was the girl in the ruffled lavender dress, three other girls and two young men standing behind them.

“Oh my word!” Exclaimed the girl, and the two groups stared at each other for a few seconds, no one knowing what to say. Then, one of the young men standing outside started uncontrollably laughing.

“Puck, oh God, Puck… What have you gotten yourself into!” Immediately, Sabrina realized that it was Puck’s younger brother, Mustardseed.

“Mustard-” Puck gave her a warning look, and Sabrina cut herself off. Mustardseed had never met her in this time, so there was no reason that Sabrina should know him. Luckily, everyone else was staring at Mustardseed as he guffawed, so no one noticed her slip-up except for Puck.

“Come here, brother,” Mustardseed managed to say as he got his laughter under control. “The rest of you, return to the ball.” The girls and other guy eagerly turned around, no doubt ready to spread their nice bit of gossip to the whole ball room. “You, stay here too,” Mustardseed said, pointing at Sabrina. She sighed. How were they going to explain this one away? 

Mustardseed opened the door to a small parlor, and motioned the two of them through. Hesitantly, Sabrina and Puck walked in and sat down together on a small chaise lounge. Mustardseed closed the door, and turned around to face them. He looked at Puck.

“Last time I saw you, you were about twelve years old.” Puck nodded in confirmation. “Why did you decide to grow up now?”

“None of your business!” Puck answered hotly. Sabrina realized that he had been holding it together in front of the others, but now that it was just her and Mustardseed his barriers were coming down.

“Okay the, easier question. What were you doing in the closet?” Sabrina blushed and looked down. She knew what it must have sounded like… But before she could say anything, Puck answered.

“It’s not what you think! We just needed a minute to talk in private! Then we heard those girls coming, and we knew what it would look like if they saw us there alone, so we just went through the nearest door!” Puck glared at his brother. “And anyway, I don’t have to explain anything to you!” Mustardseed smiled understandingly.

“Puck, I get that you haven’t had an older body for long. And I get that you may want to… well…  _ do things _ … But that doesn't make it appropriate. Especially during a ball! I mean, of all times-” At this, Sabrina had had enough. She knew that she wasn’t supposed to act this way, it being the past and all, but she had to say  _ something _ to stop Mustardseed if Puck wasn’t going to.

“Shut the hell up!” she yelled. Mustardseed looked taken aback, but Puck just smiled. He knew what was coming. He was about to witness a full-on Sabrina moment.

“First of all, you have no idea what just happened, or what kind of situation we’re in. Second, Puck is your  _ older _ brother so stop telling him what to do! Third of all, why do you care about his sex life? It’s none of your business! And anyway, we are  _ not even dating _ ! Why would I  _ ever _ date him? He’s disgusting half the time and spends the rest of his time insulting me! He puts  _ spiders _ in my  _ bed _ ! Why would we ever ‘do stuff’ in a closet? But I suppose you don’t know any of that, do you? Because you don’t know me, you barely know your own brother, and you’re not going to know either of us for two hundred years!” As Sabrina finally finished her rant, she noticed that Mustardseed’s eyebrows had slowly traveled higher and higher the longer she spoke, and now he had a small smile on his face. But, when she looked over at Puck, she noticed that he looked slightly hurt. Before she could say anything, Mustardseed's face became suspicious again.

“What did you mean, he puts spiders in your  _ bed _ ?” Whoops, didn’t mean to say that, sabrina thought.

“It’s a long story.” Mustardseed gave them a searching look.

“I suppose I’ll believe you for now. Just prepare yourselves for the accusations as soon as you get back to the ballroom. Especially from our parents. Gossip travels fast around here.” Sabrina’s eyes widened. She had forgotten about the other people who had seen them in the closet.

“Well,” said Puck, who had been silent for a long time. “Thank you, Sabrina, for setting my brother straight. And thank you, Mustardseed, for looking out for me. But you really don’t have to do that. I am a different person than you remember.” Over the course of the conversation, Mustardseed had realised how much his older brother had matured. He realised that he actually did hold quite a bit more respect for him than he had just moments before, and that is exactly what he told Puck.

“Thank you, brother, but I think it is time that we return to the ball. Perhaps you could take Sabrina back in through a different entrance, as to not add to any rumors?” Mustardseed agreed.

A few minutes later, Mustardseed and Sabrina were standing outside a small door on the other side of the ballroom. Before they went in, he turned to Sabrina.

“You’re different,” He simply stated. Sabrina was a bit startled, but decided not to hold it against him. She was definitely different from all of these fluffed-up, prissy 1800s girls.

“Yeah. Yeah I am.”

“I can see why he likes you.” Sabrina narrowed her eyes at him.

“What’s that supposed to mean?”

“I mean I can see why he likes you. You are outspoken, argumentative, and seem to have a temper. But he is very protective of you.” Sabrina was offended. For all Mustardseed knew, they had known each other for just a few minutes! Who was he to judge her? But then she remembered that she had cussed at him, mentioned sex, and called him out. That was  _ not _ considered normal for 1800s teenagers, especially teenage girls.

“I don’t agree with you about any of that, but he  _ definitely _ doesn’t like me like that. And I have years of experience to prove it.” It was true. After they had gotten over their little twelve-year-old crushes on each other, it was like they had been arch enemies. Every time Puck and Uncle Jake came to visit, she woke up to some prank or argument. After Puck had moved back into the Grimm household, it hadn’t gotten any better. But in the last month or so, they had been acting nicer to each other. The screaming matches had become limitless teasing, and the pranks had almost stopped. But Sabrina simply put that down to them growing up and being more mature.

Mustardseed broke her out of her thoughts when he offered her his arm. Then they silently opened the door and slipped back among the crowd in the ballroom. Once they were hidden among the fluffy skirts and dancers, they decided to do one dance together while they looked for Puck.

After dancing with Mustardseed, Sabrina realised that Puck was actually an extremely good dancer. It’s not that Mustardseed was bad or anything, but she found it much harder to follow his movements than it had been with Puck.

When the dance was almost over, Sabrina finally spotted Puck. Unfortunately, he was right next to Queen Titania and she seemed to be lecturing him. Luckily, Oberon was nowhere to be found. At least he probably hadn’t heard the rumors yet.

Sabrina circled the ballroom with Mustardseed until Puck walked away from Titania. He immediately walked towards them, and Sabrin moved from Mustardseed’s side to Puck’s.

“How bad was it? What did she say?”

“Luckily, she managed to cover it up. With you and Mustardseed coming in from the other door, she just told people that you were ‘visiting the powder room’ or something like that. And my father had to leave for some urgent business, so he hasn’t heard anything about it.” Sabrina sighed in relief. They were in the clear.

An hour and a half later, Sabrina was exhausted and starving. They had spent the rest of the evening making polite conversation with various important people whose names Sabrina (And Puck) had immediately forgotten. Sabrina had also figured out that while the maids had been getting her ready she had missed dinner.

“Hey Puck,” she gently pulled on his arm. “Can we leave soon? I’m really hungry.”

“I’m ready to go too. I’ll go ask mother if we’re allowed to go.” Even though she disapproved, Titania could see how stressful it had been for her son to maintain a polite facade through the whole ball. She reluctantly gave them permission to leave, and Puck led Sabrina out of the main ballroom doors.

“We can go to my room, and I’ll send for some food,” Puck suggested once they were down the hall from the ballroom. “That’s probably the easiest thing to do at this point.”

“Sounds food, I mean good,” Sabrina said distractedly. Puck grinned.

“Wow, Grimm. I haven’t seen you this tired for a year! Remember that night?” Sabrina blushed. She had been hoping that he had forgotten about that. A year ago, when she was fifteen, she had gone to her first real high school party. Coincidentally, Puck had been visiting the Grimms that week. That night, she had her first real kiss (She didn’t count the one she and Puck had shared when they were twelve) with a boy named Adrian. One of her older friends had driven her home, and she hadn’t gotten back until after midnight.

When she had gotten home, her parents had yelled at her for ages, and grounded her for weeks. When she finally trudged upstairs, she had been surprised to find Puck waiting for her.

“How was it? Did you have fun with all your normal human friends? Did you kiss lots of boring, normal human boys?” Her hand had flown to her lips. There was no way Puck could have known about Adrian! At her movement, Puck’s face had darkened.

“ _ Did _ you kiss normal human boys?” Sabrina was prepared to tell him it was none of his business, but that was not what came out of her mouth.

“Not you kiss business!” she had yelled, barely able to keep her eyes open. When he started laughing at her, she had stomped to her room and held up a certain finger in his direction.

Now, Sabrina laughed at the memory, but it had been really embarrassing in the moment and she did not want to repeat it.

“Just forget about that!” She said, shoving Puck.

“Hey, you’re not allowed to shove the Prince of Faerie!” He said.

“I’m going to shove whoever I want!” Sabrina retorted. “Especially when I’m this hungry!”

After a few more minutes of arguing back and forth, they arrived at Puck’s bedroom door. He opened it.

“Ladies first!” He called.

“Ha. And I thought chivalry was dead.” Sabrina said dryly. But as soon as Puck had closed the door behind them, her heart started to race. The room was large, but it wasn’t very personal. In fact, it was the opposite of his old room at the Grimm’s house. It was sparsely furnished, with a king sized bed, dresser, desk, and a few chairs and couches. There were two doors on the wall to her left, presumably leading to a closet and bathroom. Sabrina gulped as her gaze strayed back to his bed.

“A maid should be coming with some food pretty soon. I asked right before we left the ball.” Sabrina snapped her head over to look at Puck. With a shock, she realized that he was undressing.

“Puck?” she asked nervously. “What are you doing?” He glanced at her.

“Relax. It’s not like I’m going to strip or something. I just want to get out of the most uncomfortable clothes.” Sabrina hadn't realised that his clothes were super uncomfortable as well, but as she looked at him she noticed what he was wearing.

He had a weird sort of black suit jacket on that was long in the back. Under that, he was wearing a white collared shirt, a vest-looking thing, and a weird little tie called a cravat. She guessed that was very uncomfortable compared to his usual green hoodie, t shirt, and jeans.

Pretty soon, Puck noticed that Sabrina was watching him.

“Are you going to take any of that off?” He asked, waving his hand at her dress. Sabrina flushed a little.

“Actually, I don’t think I can get it off by myself.” Puck raised an eyebrow.

“Are you asking me to undress you?” Sabrina flushed even more.

“Of course not! I’ll just wait to get back to my room so that the maids can do it.” Sabrina haughtily walked over to his bed and tried to flop down dramatically, but her clothing worked against her. Forgetting that she could barely move her torso, her legs went over her head and her large, frilly skirt fell around her head.

“Puck!” She yelled. He heard the panic in her voice and immediately rushed over, but started laughing when he saw what she had done.

“Geez Grimm, how many layers of fabric does this thing have?” He teased as he pulled the layers back from her head.

“I don’t know! It wasn’t my idea! Just get me out of this!” Her voice was slightly muffled from the fabric, and Puck smiled. She was cute when she was upset.

Finally, Sabrina was upright again with her skirts in their proper place.

“Fine,” she admitted. “Maybe you can help me take some of this off.” With much difficulty, they finally managed to get her main overdress off and unearth her corset.

“Okay,” She instructed. “This is the main thing to get off. I just want you to loosen it. Find where the laces are tied, and just undo the knot.” Silently, Puck fumbled with the laces. Sabrina shivered at the feeling of his hands on her back, and he froze.

“Sabrina,” he asked hesitantly. “Earlier, when you were yelling at Mustardseed, what did you mean when you said you would never date me?” His question hung in the air for a moment, and Sabrina turned to face him.

“Doesn’t matter. It’s not like you’ve ever thought of me that way. Not since we were kids, anyway.” Puck looked pained at her words.

“What would you say,” He started. “What would you say if I told you that wasn’t true?” Sabrina looked at him, suspicious. There was no way he was telling the truth. This had to be an elaborate prank on his part. Get her to admit her feelings for him and be able to tease her for all of eternity.

“Cut it out Puck!” She snapped. Puck looked hurt.

“What do you mean, cut it out?”

“Don’t say stuff like that if you don’t mean it, okay?” Sabrina’s voice cracked on the word ‘okay’. Puck moved forward, and cupped her cheek with his hand. Sabrina froze. Could he be serious?

“”I’ve never meant something anymore in my life.” He leaned forward, so that their faces were inches apart.

“Really?” Sabrina wondered if she had heard him right. She wondered if his hand on her face and his lips inches away was real or just a dream. She wondered if she should kiss him.

“Really,” Puck confirmed, and then their lips met. She didn’t know who had kissed whom, but she did know that kissing Puck was everything she had ever secretly imagined in the farthest corners of her mind.

Puck’s other hand immediately came up and tangled in her hair, finally messing up the hairstyle the maids had spent an hour perfecting. One of Sabrina’s hands came up to his shoulder, the other on his chest, and she leaned into him.

All of a sudden, there was a knock on the door and Puck abruptly pulled away. Silently, he tucked a stray hair behind her ear and went to answer the door. He came back with a small basket of cookies, cakes, muffins, strawberries, and rolls.

“That’s some real health food,” Sabrina said, breaking the silence. Puck nodded.

“I may have specifically asked them for sweet, sugary stuff. I mean, who wants vegetables?” He set the basket down on his bed, and tilted his head at her. The butterflies in Sabrina’s stomach came back full force as she looked at him. What did she just do? Were they going to talk about that? Instead of saying anything, she walked over to sit next to him on the bed. Wearing only the shift and loosened corset, she could sit with her legs crossed with nothing to worry about.

Sabrina knew she should say something, but the delicious smell wafting up from the basket was too much to resist. She grabbed a muffin and bit into it, savoring the sugar on top. It was the first food she had eaten since lunch that day, when they were still in the present. Puck smiled at her, and as soon as she swallowed her first bite she decided to say something.

“Soooooooooo… what exactly was that?”

“Well,” Puck started. “First we undressed you, then I admitted my long-hidden feelings for you, then I’m pretty sure you said you liked me back, then we kissed and ate muffins.” Sabrina blinked at his quick explanation.

“Okay, first of all, we did not undress me. I mean, technically this is just underwear, but I don’t think that counts. Second-” She paused, unsure how to say what she wanted to say. “Yeah. I do like you back.” And then they were kissing again, and it tasted like muffins and sugar and their fingers were tangled in each other's hair, and it was perfect.

**Author's Note:**

> There's hardly anything for the Sisters Grimm fandom on this site! I'm disappointed!  
> Anyway, this is mostly pre written and I'm reposting from ffnet so I'll update twice a week (ish).  
> Thanks for reading!  
> I would be very thankful for comments... *cough cough*


End file.
